


Lit

by ace_thetic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: CAN BE joshler can be platonic, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_thetic/pseuds/ace_thetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua Dun has never been this high</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lit

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory 420 blurb from ur local pos stoner. obvs very short, wrote it just to be Festive

A screen existed between Josh's perception of the world and what most people would call "reality". How could anything so easily escapable merit the badge of "real", anyway? It seemed like everything existed only in moments, with empty spaces in between. He feels Tyler's hand on his arm three seconds after it touches him.  
He turns his neck towards the other boy and has to wait for a moment as he feels the rest of his head catch up to the movement. Did motion always have an echo like this? Why does he feel like more of a sum of parts than an actual thing? Why is his mouth so dry?  
He surfaces from his thoughts to watch Tyler blink slowly, sliding open his eyes and leveling him with a foggy look. Josh couldn't begin to think of what it was meant to say, but he felt his chest (oh, yes, he's got a body attached to this mind of his) tighten with anxiety at the intensity of the stare. He reminded himself it was just Tyler, and told his brain to slow down a bit, wait for the rest of him.  
Josh can't bring himself to do much more than return it after a moment, dragging a heavy hand forward and resting it on the soft cotton of Tyler's sleeve. He rolled it briefly between his fingers and laughed at his own silliness for a few moments before losing his train of thought again.  
Every texture and movement either felt like cool, flowing liquid or warm towels out of the dryer, and Josh felt the need to indulge himself.  
Tyler had to distract him several times from constantly shifting and swaying as the other zoned out.  
"Hey, Josh."  
"Hm." He replies, again focused on the couch cushions where they were blurring with his thighs.  
"I want taco bell but I can't think of anything specific. Menu." Tyler waited for Josh's response. He looked at the ceiling and took a deep breath.  
"...Quesadilla, crunchy taco, beef burrito...." He began listing almost every item on the menu, missing only a few things tyler wouldn't have considered anyways.  
"Sweet, thanks man. You're really talented yknow."  
Josh felt himself preen a bit and said a quick "thanks bro" before beginning to shift against the couch again.

Tyler sighed. Well, at least there was something to keep them awake.


End file.
